What are you so afraid of?
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Brotherly love in it’s most primitive form…fear....slight OttoTwister slash mentioned


Title: What Are So You Scared Of?  
  
Genre: Rocket Power  
  
Pairings: Twister/Otto, Lars/Twister brotherness.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Rocket Power, don't you think it'd still be on? sigh  
  
Notes: kind of a future fic, I spose...two years into the future. Well, I was reading my book Peter, and Peter and Vince kind of remind me of Lars and Twister.  
  
Summary: Brotherly love in it's most primitive form...fear.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twister gathered his blankets about him, eyes wide and on the window. As another flash of lightning filled the room with its eerie light, the now thirteen year old sat up, taking his blankets with him out into the hallway. Moving down the hall, he knocked on the end door, opening it slightly.  
  
"Lars? You awake?" Entering the room, Twister made his way to his brothers bed. Their parents had gone away from the weekend on their second honeymoon, and while it had been forecast to be a clear, sunny weekend, the storm had just popped up out of no where's.  
  
"Yeah, I am now. What do you want, Twerp?" Twister sat down on the edge of Lars' bed, clutching his blanket to him. Lars sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He wished to know the reason why his brother was in his room this late at night.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I'm kind of...scared." Lars raised an eyebrow, pushing himself over to make room for his obviously frightened sibling. Twister crawled up into the bed, curling up next to his brother.  
  
"Scare of what, Twist? It's just a little lightning. Won't hurt you." Twister twisted around so he faced away from the window. Lars rolled his eyes, tugging his blanket up over the two of them. It was beginning to become a habit with the two of them; if Twister was scared or lonely, he'd more then likely turn to Lars now then anyone else.  
  
"It could come through the window. And...I kind of want to talk to you about something." Lars had a feeling he knew what Twister wanted to talk about; he spent more then enough time listening to Twister fighting with himself over it through the thin wall dividing their bedrooms.  
  
"Is it about you liking Otto?" he asked, slowly, quietly, as he turned on his tiny lamp. He didn't want to give his brother the wrong impression; he had nothing against homosexuals or anything. He was actually worried about the reaction Twister would get from Otto if he ever found out.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?" Lars shrugged, reaching over to lightly slug his little brother in the arm.  
  
"It's just that obvious. Reg has noticed to, you know. "Lars had been dating the eldest Rocket sibling for the past year; both Otto and Twister had, at first, been angry, but after awhile, all had been forgotten and forgiven. Twister leaned against Lars, sighing.  
  
"I don't want him to hate me, but I don't want to live with this feeling building on my chest...what should I do, Lars?" Lightning crackled through the house, thunder resounding moments later. Lars sighed, wrapping an arm around Twisters shoulders.  
  
"I don't really know what to tell you, Twist. Reggie said that Otto's been talking about you to himself a lot lately, though..." Twister looked up at Lars, a small smile on his face as he leaned into his brothers half hug.  
  
"Thanks, Lars. Could I stay in here tonight?" Twister asked, as another flash of lightning lit up the room. Lars nodded, turning off the lamp and settling down for the rest of the night. Twister rubbed at his eyes, yawning cutely as his brother pulled the blankets back up around himself.  
  
"You gunna go to sleep now, Twist?" Lars asked, looking at the ceiling. When no answer came form the younger teen, he looked over, smiling to himself as he watched his little brother smile in his sleep.  
  
"Night, lil bro. Sleep tight."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well then. That was enough sibling love to last ME a lifetime. I use to share a room with my brother, and whenever there was thunder and lightning storms, I'd crawl into his bunk...mind you, I was three to five...but I'm still scared of lightning. Reviews are always welcome! 


End file.
